Love Fist
photo of Love Fist. From left to right: Willy, Percy, Jezz, Dick.]] :Not to be confused with the Love Fist Limo, a modified version of Stretch. :"Dick" redirects here. For other uses, see Dick (TLAD), Dick Shyster or Dick Tanner. :"Willy" redirects here. For other uses, see Willy (TLAD) or Willy Valerio. Love Fist is a Scottish hair metal band featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and referred to as an Easter Egg in many of the following games since. The band is composed of Jezz Torrent ("Jizz" if said with a Scottish accent, a slang term for semen) and Willy, Dick, and Percy (all slang terms for the penis). Willy is the only band member that does not accompany the band when they go out into the city since Tommy chauffeurs them. Tommy Vercetti performs various tasks for the band in Vice City, such as saving them from a murderous fan out to kill them and attaining their "love juice" (which is a slang term for semen), which they claim to need before they go on stage. He also brings them Mercedes Cortez to "keep them company". Love Fist is managed by Kent Paul in 1986 and at the time are on their "Steel Heart Stone Cold Prostate" tour, which, during its stop in Vice City, had security provided by Mitch Baker's biker gang. By 1992 they are only a three-man band, as seen on a Vinyl Countdown billboard (either Willy or Percy leaves the group). The band broke up at least once in between 1992 and 1998, since there is a billboard visible in "Liberty City Stories" which advertises the band's comeback tour. In "Grand Theft Auto IV" the SuperStar franchise in The Triangle, Algonquin includes an illuminated display which flashes "SuperStar.. Starring.. The Mighty.. Love Fist". During in game dialogue several secrets are revealed about the band members, lead singer Jezz Torrent apparently used to have sex with sheep, drummer Dick is a huge fan of Duran Duran, guitarist Percy sleeps with bunny pajamas and bassist Willy likes to wear woman's underwear. Jezz Torrent sings about cross-dressing on "Dangerous Bastard" and Tommy accuses the entire band of bisexuality, to which they do not offer a reply. File:Love_fist.jpg|Love Fist's The Number Of The Breast Poster in Vinyl Countdown, North Point Mall. File:Lflpcover.jpg|The Number Of The Breast Album Cover. GTA San Andreas There are several references to Love Fist in GTA San Andreas including a graffiti tag of their name in the Las Venturas gym. They are also seen on a billboard and on a poster during a mission cutscene as seen on these pictures. They are also mentioned on the radio station K-DST when the host says,"What ever happened to Love Fist?" Lovefist on the wall.jpg|The Love Fist graffiti. love_fist_2_plakatek.jpg|The cutscene Love Fist poster. Love Fist billboard.jpg|A billboard for the Love Fist album "Clear the Custard". GTA IV Love Fist still seem to be active in the GTA IV Era. The SuperStar Cafe in The Triangle has a sign above the entrance that says, "Starring...The Mighty...Love Fist." Also, in an in-game website for people who literally love fists, there is a notice about how they are in a legal dispute with the Love Fist band over the domain name. GTA V In a piece of leaked artwork seen below, there is a woman in a Love Fist T-shirt. This could mean that you can buy Love Fist shirts at clothing stores. This could also mean that its just a random pedestrian shirt. Mission appearances ;GTA Vice City *The Party (Jezz Torrent only) *Love Juice (Jezz, Dick and Percy/Bosses) *Psycho Killer (Bosses) *Publicity Tour (Bosses) Songs * Fist Till Morning * Down Down Down * Dangerous Bastard * Fist Fury The songs Dangerous Bastard and Fist Fury are featured on the in-game radio station V-Rock, a full version of Dangerous Bastard also appearing on the official V-Rock soundtrack album. Fist Till Morning and Down Down Down are not fully featured in the game; a small portion of Fist Till Morning can be heard during the Love Fist Tour commercial and a portion of Down Down Down can be heard playing in the background during the opening cutscene for the mission Publicity Tour. Mentioned Songs * A Broken Heart Can't Be Mended (Just Broken Again) '' * ''Beast Fist * Burry Me Deep Inside '' * ''Chin Stainer * Chin Twister '' * ''Dangerous Man - Dead Family * Dragon Eyes '' * ''Fallen Stars On Shattered Dreams In The Rain '' * ''Four Boys against Your Face * Liver Buster * Satan's Pillows * The Four Scottish Horsemen of the Apocalypse * Take it on the Chin * Zinc Deficiency Albums *''Dogs on Heat'' *''Fat Chicks All Day All Night'' *''Devil's Own Band'' *''The Number of the Breast'' *''Clear the Custard'' Voice Actors Jezz Torrent was voiced by Kevin McKidd, Percy by Paul Mackie, Dick by John Ritchie and Willy by Mark Hanlon. Song Credits The Love Fist songs were performed and co-written by Pie Shop, a Scottish rock band based in Aberdeen and Rockstar North musician Paul Mackie http://www.andythomson.net/Lovefist.htm. Down below are the songs as they are credited in the games manual: Fist Till Morning * Andy Thomson: drums * Mark Farquhar: bass * Neil Mchaffie, Trevor McDonald: rhythm guitar * Trevor McDonald: lead guitar * Paul Mackie, Mark Farquhar, Trevor McDonald, Neil Mchaffie: vocals * Written by: Allan Walker * Lyrics by: Dr Boogie Down Down Down * Andy Thomson: drums * Mark Farquhar: bass * Neil Mchaffie, Trevor McDonald: rhythm guitar * Trevor McDonald: lead guitar * Paul Mackie: vocals * Written by: Allan Walker, Paul Mackie, Trevor McDonald * Arranged by: Paul Mackie, Trevor McDonald Dangerous Bastard * Andy Thomson: drums * Mark Farquhar: bass * Neil Mchaffie: rhythm guitar * Trevor McDonald: lead guitar * Niall Mathewson: guest guitar * Paul Mackie: vocals * Paul Mackie, Mark Farquhar, Craig Conner, Les Benzies, Colin Donald: backing vocals * Written by: Allan Walker * Arranged by: Allan Walker, Craig Conner * Lyrics by: Allan Walker, Craig Conner Fist Fury * Written by: Allan Walker * (Performers not credited) Trivia *The name "Love Fist" is a reference to fingering, a form of masturbation. de:Dick es:Dick Category:Music Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Category:Characters in GTA San Andreas Category:Characters in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Characters in GTA IV Category:Music Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Category:Characters in GTA San Andreas Category:Characters in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Characters in GTA IV